Ryoko's Vacation
by Poet
Summary: **chapters 4 & 5 are up!** Ryoko wins a trip to the big city. What harm could that bring?
1. Author's Note

**Please read this!!** Due to a suggestion, Chapter 3 contains nudity.. nothing major,   
just something to add to the humor.. everyone who is of proper maturity to read, you will  
see...  
  
Ryoko's Vacation is about when Ryoko goes to another city. While the city is not mentioned  
in the story, the actual city is New York. It doesn't have to be NY, because no actual  
references to New York itself are mentioned, so you can use your imagination to make the   
city a city of your desire.  
  
Another bit about Ryoko's Vacation is about some of the scenes. This is only my second fan  
fic, so please take it easy on the reviews. I'm also putting in a new style of writing, so  
if you've read my other fan fic Vegeta's Revenge, you know my style is a bit too serious,   
so instead of third person, I'll take first person, from the view of Ryoko, which makes   
this story somewhat interesting, because of Ryoko's easy going nature.  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates! I will update it every week.   
  
  
Please review! The story might suck, it might be good, I don't know, so I want you to tell  
me! Thanks! ---Poet 


	2. Chapter 1

I walked up to Ayeka.  
"Nyah nyah! I'm going to the city!"  
"So what? It is much more interesting here, plus I'll be with Tenchi.. alone."  
Man! I hate when Ayeka does that. She always makes me mad in some way... Well, I'll have  
more fun than she will anyway. The reason I'm getting to go to the city is because I won  
a contest from a magazine. Too bad its only for one person, then I would take Tenchi...  
Mihoshi stumbled her way in.   
"Hi Ryoko!! Can I go with you?"  
"Its a one person trip."  
"Oh.."  
I don't personally think Mihoshi is the smartest person around. She seems like a...  
ditz, maybe?  
Kione always follows Mihoshi.. or was it the other way around? Anyway, Kione came into the  
room.  
"So? You won?"  
"Uh, yeah, I'm packing, aren't I??"  
Kione usually has a lot of logic.. but anyway, Washu inserted a bit of dialogue into this  
'heated' conversation.  
"Ryoko, just because it can hold a lot doesn't mean its space is infinite. If you wanted   
one of those, I could have multiplied the square room of the capsule and.."  
I didn't pay attention. Sure, she made me the so called SC, but still, I didn't want to   
listen to her techno babble. SC is suitcase capsule, a small capsule that can hold three   
times the amount of a suitcase, but can fit in a pocket. I liked it, but before it   
wrinkled my clothes..  
"Well, I'm ready!"  
After that, I chatted with Tenchi and the others(except Ayeka), and then argued with one   
other(Ayeka).  
  
The next day, I took the bus to the pick up point, where I was supposed to be picked up   
at. I waited 3 minutes, and a sleek looking car drove up to the side of the road.   
Was this the guy who was supposed to pick me up?? He sucked at driving!  
"You Ryoko?"  
"Yeah."  
"Get in. We're going to take you to the airport."  
I got in, a bit suspicous, and soon I was dropped off at the airport and given three   
tickets.   
"This here blue one gets you on the plane, the orange one gets you into the hotel room,   
and the green one gets you on the plane home. Got that? We'll pick you up at this here   
place in two weeks from now. Got that?"  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Latah!"  
"Later."  
Well, it looks like its time to get on the plane. 


	3. Chapter 2

Once I arrived, I checked into the hotel. The hotel was huge! Plus, my room was as big as  
two houses, and it had a lot of privacy. I walked into my room.   
"Two TV's!!"  
I stared at the dual big screen tv's. I've never seen a room like this. I moved my view to  
the outside window. As I neared the window, I saw that it was a door, and I could walk out   
onto a balcony. I smiled. I had some useful plans for this balcony..  
I moved into my room. There was a huge bed, and more TV's. There was a huge painting on   
the wall of dolphins swimming under the ocean. Sweet. I liked this room..  
That night, I slept great. This place was the best! The next morning, I got a wakeup call,  
and headed down. I got breakfast in the lounge, and then decided to take a walk. The city   
was huge! I walked into one store.  
"Uh, hey, you got any gum?"  
"Yes, we do.. winterfresh, spearmint, and juicyfruit."  
"Huh?"  
I looked at the bottom of the counter where he was pointing. I stood for about a minute,   
and tried my best to wonder why they put only four sticks in a pack. They run out of   
flavor in minutes!! In Japan, they have HUGE packs, with up to 25 sticks in a pack.  
"I'll, uh, take 5 of these."  
I slapped 5 of the so called "winterfreshes" onto the counter.   
"A dollar twenty five."  
"Uh, okay.."  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out some of the money that the guys who took me to the  
airport gave me, as well as a list. It had all money listings, so following the   
instructions carefully, I put one of the dollar bills marked "100" onto the cabinet. At   
the bottom of the paper it said to always say, "keep the change."  
"Keep the change," I said smoothly.   
"Sure! Thanks!"  
I walked out of the store, and pulled out the 5 packs of winterfresh. I opened all of   
them, and put all of the gum into my mouth at once... the gum from every pack. I walked   
into another store with my cheek bulging with gum. I saw some cool stuff, and was going to  
ask how much everything was, but my mouth wouldn't open. I tried again, but my mouth   
remained shut.  
Dammit!! The gum glued my mouth shut!  
So I went through the whole day with my mouth shut. By the end of the day, it was hardened  
by the heat. So, I got back to the hotel, and pulled a knife from the drawer. I shoved it   
into the hardened gum, and it disintegrated. Sweet. I had gotten rid of the gum, and now   
I decided to have a little fun. 


	4. Chapter 3

Hmmm... I was bored. It was too late to go out again, I didn't feel like watching TV..   
There was still an hour and a half until dinner was served to my room.. And I remembered   
my plan from earlier.   
I removed all my clothes except a thong. Soon I was standing in the nude in the   
middle of my room. Then, I went out onto the deck. I layed into one of the chairs. I put   
on my sunglasses, and for a minute, I remained solitary, my two previously un-tanned parts  
were soon tanned. Then, I felt a water balloon hit me. I stood up quickly. I flew over to  
the teenager who threw it. He stood with his mouth wide opened staring at my... I flew up  
to him, put my unclothed cleavage in his face, and said to him...  
"You! Did you throw that!"  
"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh---"  
"I bet you did! Didn't you!!"  
"Uh, why, I, uh, did?"  
"Yes! I think you did!"  
I came closer. I was surprised, he didn't back up, but I became a bit uncomfortable when   
my "parts" got a bit squashed on this geeks face.  
"I think I'm going to make you pay!!"  
I backed up from him. I stuck my hand in his ugly, pimply face. I looked away. And what   
parts did I push into his face?  
I fired a laser so powerful at his face... no, it didn't kill him, but it hit him so hard  
that he was sent to another dimension. Which one, I do not know. Whew, I was glad to be   
rid of that pervert. The only problem now was..  
There were at least 100 people gawking at me!!   
The only thing I could do, I guess, was show it all off. I removed the thong, smiled, and   
began to strike poses. 


	5. Chapter 4

After that embaressing day, I vowed never to tell anyone at home about today(except maybe   
Tenchi). The next day, I decided to explore a new part of the city.. the half furthest   
away from the are where the events from last night happened (I did have a little fun...).  
I looked around for a shoe store. Why don't they have any?! I changed my mind after 15   
minutes and decided to look for a shop that actually existed in this God forsaken place. Why didn't they just call this place "Maze City" ? I finally found one shop...  
"Kokida's Dancers"? I decided not to go into it. This whole part of town was basically built upon adult entertainment, so I went back to where the event happened.   
* * *  
I walked into a shoe store. I looked at the manager, and apparently, he recognized me from the "predicament" I was in. He smiled, and stood real close to me.   
"Can I help you... miss?"  
"Uh, yeah.. you can. I'm looking for, boots," I lied. He led me to an aisle, and showed me 50 different pairs of boots. Crappy used ones, cool new unused ones, all sorts of sweet foot wear.   
"I'll take them."  
I pointed towards black leather boots.   
He cleared his throat, because he probably knew they were too much for me.   
"Hmm.. well, lets see how they fit you."  
He bent down, and picked them up.   
"Here we go!"  
He motioned for me to sit down. I did. He took off my sneakers and socks, and gazed at my foot. He must have been pretty bold to say what he thought.. or what was close to what he was thinking.  
"You know, why don't we go into the back room to try these on?"  
He winked. He wasn't a bad looking guy. He wasn't too old, either, about... lets say, 26.   
"Sure."  
We walked into the back room, and...  
  
Well, I got them for a lower price! 


	6. Chapter 5

The next week went quickly. I had my fun, but it was time to go home. I packed my stuff, and boarded the plane. When I got home, I fell down on the ground.  
"Ugh!"  
"Ryoko! Welcome back!"  
It was Tenchi. I got up, and gave him a hug. Then I got a bright idea. To conclude my fun, I pretended to miss Ayeka a lot, and shoved a big wad of gum that I happened to be chewing on the plane ride home in her hair. What a great trip and homecoming I've had! 


End file.
